


Privacy

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Paddling, boot kink, dom!Ray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: While going back to the bus to grab a phone charger, Mikey makes a discovery about one of his best friends that will change things forever.





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a Dom!Ray again for awhile and akamine-chan gave me a suggestion on dreamwidth so here we are.

Mikey Way crouched down in their dressing room for the day, rummaging around in his bag. As one of the headline acts of the festival they had the whole day free to do what they wanted. Usually that involved hanging out with the others, checking out bands or meeting up up with friends or even sometimes popping out to meet fans. That’s exactly what Mikey had planned on doing today too.

That was until his phone had run low on battery. So he’d politely left his big brother and returned to their dressing room, where the band had left their stage clothes and essentials for the gig. He’d thought he’d packed his phone charger before he left the bus, but it just wasn’t there. That was the trouble with touring sometimes. The days could all mix together and so you could do things one day and not the next, but think you’d already done them because it was routine.

“Shit.” He muttered to himself, mulling over his options. He had two really: go back to the bus or try and sprint another charger from someone. Going to the bus was the easy, and obvious. However, Ray had booked the bus for alone time today. They had come up with a system where each of them could get the bus for some alone time, no questions asked. Mikey has used his last day to just chill out and read some comics without being pestered by Frank. Well, that and jerk off, which is something he was sure they all did wit their alone time.

The point was that their alone time was personal, private, and they weren’t meant to intrude. Well, not unless the bus was on fire or some shit like that. 

However, it would only take time a minute. If Ray was in the back of the bus he could be in and out, nice and quick, no questions asked. Ray would have no idea and it would save him the trouble of asking around.

Mikey nodded, having convinced himself that this would be just a quick stealth mission. In and out. Simple.

***

The buses were, thankfully, not too far from the dressing rooms. Once he’d left the dressing room area it only took him about fifteen minutes to get to the buses. Festival tours were funny things. Sometimes bands wanted nothing more than to get away from their buses when they arrived, while others preferred to stick close to them. He past equal amounts of buses that were empty or had people milling around them, some with people undoing stuff others just with people hanging out. Thankfully none of them bothered him.

He found found there bus pretty easily. Brian had drilled into them that the first thing they should do when touring is know where the bus was. The last thing that they should do when leaving somewhere was to make sure everyone was accounted for, after those times they left Ray behind and not realised. Mikey still wasn’t sure how that had happened. After all Ray wasn’t the most inconspicuous of people.

At the door to the bus Mikey took a deep breath to calm himself. “He won’t even know I’m here.” He whispered to reassure himself. He nodded once, then typed in the code to unlock the door. 

Mikey slowly crept onto the bus, glancing around furtively. Ray wasn’t near the door, which was good. Mikey was sure his charger would be right by his bunk so he should be able to just get it unseen as he hoped. Simple. Easy.

“Listen here you little shit.” Ray’s voice from the back of the bus. There was an edge to it that Mikey hadn’t heard before and he instantly froze, fearing he had been discovered. “You are going to do exactly as I tell you, do you understand?”

There was what sounded like a muffled response and Mikey raised an eyebrow. What the fuck? What was going on? And who was Ray talking to? Thoughts of his charger went out the window as his curiosity made him creep closer to the bus corridor.

“Good boy. You can start by licking my boots.” Good boy? Mikey swallowed as he heard the sounds of someone licking. He crept closer, stopping beside Frank’s bunk and staying as close as possible to it. He peeked into the back of the bus biting his lip at what he saw. 

Ray was sat on one of the couches, dressed in black. Leather pants clung to his thighs and they looked like they were painted on. He wore boots, which looked similar to a pair that Mikey had worn on stage before. They weren’t the exact same pair of course, but he suspected they were the same brand. What most surprised him though was that there was a person on their knees before him. 

They were naked, their clothes discarded... somewhere, not that Mikey was going to look. They looked pretty buff, with strong arms covered in tattoos and jet black hair that hung to their shoulders. Their most notable feature, though, was a lizard tattoo between their shoulder blades. He was bent forward, licking along the side of Ray’s boots. Mikey swallowed when he spotted that the mystery man’s ass was bright red and a paddle was sitting on the couch beside Ray.

Mikey slunk back towards the front of the bus, moving slowly and hoping that he hadn’t been spotted.

***

Mikey released a breath when he returned to the dressing room. He felt like he’d been holding it since he left the bus and now, now he could finally process just what he had seen.

He’d just seen Ray Toro, sweet as an angel Ray, guitar god Ray.... dominating a guy? What the fuck? He knew Ray was in to dudes too, but hadn’t seen any actual proof of that until now.

And who was that guy he was with? Mikey had no idea. Was he a fan? A tech? Someone from another band? He had no clue.

He shifted slightly, biting his lip. More than that he had a boner from watching them. Shit.

He locked the dressing room door, sat down and started to masturbate.

***

The image wouldn’t get out of his head. He replayed it over and over the next few days. Eventually he changed from a replay to Mikey being the one on his knees, looking up at him with want as he licked his boots, before moving to his thighs and opening wide...

As Mikey panted, his belly slick with cum, his breath ragged as he panted he knew one thing.

Mikey wanted Ray to do that to him.

***

Ok. So how do you get your bandmate to pin you down and dominate you? That was the question that bother Mikey. For some guys that would be easy, he could just straight up ask them to and they would. With Ray he could hardly do that though.

Ray kept his dominating side a secret, relegating it to his private time, so that no one knew. No one was supposed to know. So how could Mikey bring it up?

He considered what he could do. At first he thought of ‘accidentally’ finding Ray’s boots, but he had no luck finding them. Wherever Ray hid the boots (and paddle) he’d hid them well.

They were sat in the back room of the bus, driving between venues again when Mikey asked the question. “So what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve done?” 

Bob raised an eyebrow at the question, looking over at the younger Way. Mikey had hoped that he could introduce it into something more relevant than their current discussion, but he just blurted it out during their discussion on who should play the various marvel characters in future films.

“A bit random, but I’ll bite Mikey!” Frank replied brightly, grinning at him. “I pissed on a dude once.”

“Frank!”

“What?” He looked over at Ray, still grinning like a maniac. “He asked for it, so I did it. It was fun.”

“I can’t believe this...” Bob muttered under his breath, shaking his head and closing his eyes. “Fine. I got sucked off in a public bathroom, happy?”

“That’s boring! He said kinky.” Frank exclaimed as he rolled his eyes and Bob scowled at him. “How about you Gee?”

Gerard rapped his chin, clearly putting some great thought into what his response would be. Mikey could practically see him replaying things over in his mind, like when people asked him questions like ‘where is the best place to perform?’ or other similar important questions. “It was a foursome.” He said simply, giving a sideways glance to Mikey briefly.

Frank’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “What? Holy shit! Who was it with, you’ve gotta tell us man?” 

Gerard smiled, then made a motion across his lips as if zipping it closed. “What about you Ray?” Mikey asked, before Frank could continue to interrogate his brother further.

“Aww come on man, the only thing kinky about Toro is his hair right?” Frank cut in, suitably distracted from Gerard’s revelation for the moment.

Ray shrugged and he looked at Mikey at he spoke. “I guess I used a paddle on someone. Does that count?” Mikey swallowed at the words as Frank snorted.

“Sure it counts Ray!” Frank laughed, shaking his head his head as he did so. When he stopped, his gaze settled back on Gerard and he smirked. “Gee, about this foursome...”

***

“What was that about Mikey?” Ray hissed the next chance they were alone together, which was at the next dressing room after they dropped their stage gear off.

Mikey swallowed, looking at him. “What do you mean Ray?

“‘What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve done?’” Ray’s eyes narrowed as he looked at him, which made Mikey nervous. And a little turned on. “Why did you ask that?”

“I was just... curious.” Mikey shirted slightly, cursing the boner that was forming in his jeans.

Ray shook his head, his thick curls bouncing. “I don’t buy that for a second Mikey. There’s a reason you asked that. What is it.”

“I...” Mikey swallowed as Ray fixed him with an intense stare, which was different than anything he’d seen before. He took a breath, then looked down. “Fine. I came on the bus during your... alone time a few days ago. And I saw....”

Ray let out a hiss of breath, a look of annoyance on his face. Ray often got that look when Frank did something stupid. “We agreed. Alone time is alone time, we don’t bother each other when we’re alone.”

“I know but...”

“I wasn’t finished!” Ray raised his voice as he cut him off, then sighed, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, pinching it. “I am so careful. I go with guys outside the scene, from bands that wouldn’t be associated with it so word can’t get around, because I value my privacy. And then you have to come along and...” He paused and took in a breath, shaking his head again. “You tell no one, you understand? Not Bob, not Pete, not even your brother. Got it?”

Mikey nodded and he hated himself now for going on the bus when he did. “Yeah, I won’t tell. I promise. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Ray nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. “Yeah just... don’t do it again Mikey. It’s not just my privacy, it’s the guys I go with too.” Mikey nodded, though he still had no idea who that guy was that he saw him with. Ray turned, apparently to go and Mikey realised this was his only chance.

“Ray wait.” Ray looked back at him and Mikey bit his lip. “I know it’s a lot onto ask and you don’t have to.” Mikey had to close his eyes, he couldn’t look him in the eye as he said the next part. “I didn’t see much, I left real quick... but seeing you like that, so dominating... it’s been on my mind. That’s why I blurted it out, because I wasn’t sure how to ask...”

When he opened his eyes Ray’s face had softened, his familiar smile creeping up on his lips. “You want me to dominate you is that it?” Mikey nodded, he had never wanted anything more in his life. “Ok. You have the next alone time slot. You want to do it then?” Mikey could feel his heart pound and he was sure his boner was going to strain so hard it would tear his jeans open.

“Ye...yeah...”

“Good.” Ray looked down and Mikey knew he’d see his bulge. Ray smirked at him. “See you then.”

And with that Mikey was left alone.

***

“So what are we gonna do today?” Frank asked, looking over at Ray. They had arrived at the next venue, a short overnight trip from the last one. Mikey was glad for that. Any longer and he’d have gone crazy.

“Mikey wants me to stay with him, he has a song idea he wants me to work on with him.” It wasn’t as if it was unusual. Sometimes they had used their alone time to work on new music, sometimes with input from each other. That’s what made it the perfect excuse.

“Oh ok, hope it goes well.” Frank grinned at them, heading off to pester Gerard. Probably about the foursome again. 

When they were sure it was just the two of them, Ray looked at Mikey, giving him a serious look. “Ok, if you still want this we have to go over things first.” Ray studied his face carefully and Mikey knew that his bandmate and Friend was giving him an out, that they could just pretend this never happened and walk away. And that, importantly, there’d be no judgement if he did.

“I do want it.” Mikey nodded, more certain than anything in his life. “Do you want me?” Mikey added quickly, because as much as he wanted this he didn’t want Ray to feel like he had to do this to buy his silence.

Ray snorts, like he does when he hears someone, usually Frank, say something ridiculous. “If I didn’t want this then I wouldn’t be here.” He looks Mikey in the eyes and there’s something there in it that makes him think that Ray has thought about this before. The thought makes his breath hitch in his throat. He decides to file the thought away, to ask him about it when this is over. After a few moments Ray speaks again, voice calm and certain. “Before we start, there are five things that I need to know and it’s important that you answer me honestly, alright?”

Mikey feels that that is something Ray has said to all the others that have been here with Ray and he wonders how many there have been, still wonders who that man was. Now’s not the time to ask though, so that’s more questions he files away. Ray keeps his gaze on him, not continuing and Mikey realise he’s expecting a verbal response. “Ok. What do you want to know?” Because he wants to know too, wants to know what these five things are.

Ray looks at him, eyes dark and composed and he nods, satisfied. “First, what do you want to call me?” Mikey looked at him and confusion must have shown on his face because Ray smiled, warm and comforting. “Sir, master, daddy... mistress?”

That last one caught him off guard, a gasp leaving his lips and Ray’s lips quirked into a smirk. Another question to the growing pile. “Sir.” He replied, voice soft as he uttered the word.

Ray nodded, satisfied again. He could tell he had filed that information away, knee he was going to use it. “Is there anything you’d like me to call you?” He doesn’t pause this time, instead he carries on. “Boy, slut, faggot, Micheal?”

Mikey’s breath catches again and he mulls them over. He suspects Ray would wait, would give him all the time he needed to answer. Mikey doesn’t want to take too long and Mikey’s mind can’t seem to settle on one. “Anything. Anything you’d like.” Ray looks at him, quirking an eyebrow up, like he’s missing something and it takes a moment for Mikey to hastily add. “You can call be anything sir.”

“Good boy.” Ray nods again, apparently getting the response that he wanted and Mikey found himself smiling. “Now, what would you like me to do to you?” He didn’t offer suggestions as a follow up, instead looking him right in the eyes. “What do you need from me Micheal?” He put extra emphasis on the word need and Mikey shifted slightly under his gaze.

Mikey thought on it in what he wanted from him. Truthfully he didn’t know what was on offer for him, what Ray was willing or able to do. So Mikey decides to go with what he knows. “When I saw you with that guy he was on his knees and you made him lick your boots.” Ray watched him, curiosity in his eyes as he listened to him. “His ass was red from where you’d spanked him, but I’d not seen what you used, but there was a paddle. I’d like that sir.”

Ray smiled warmly, nodding slightly. “Do you want my cock too?” He asked and Mikey knew it was a follow up question, not the fourth one.

“Ye... yeah.” He let out a soft groan at the thought, before amending his words. “Yes sir, I want your cock.”

Mikey could see Ray’s eyes light up, but it was just a quick flash and then it was gone. “What are your limits? Things that you don’t want.”

Mikey thought, but his mind seemed blank. He wanted to try anything Ray was willing to give him, but Ray was looking at him, expecting an answer. “Nothing will result in a trip to the medical tent sir.”

Ray chuckled softly, nodding and smilingly before his face turned serious. “This is the last one and it’s the most important. You need a safeword, something easy to remember that you can say if you ever want to stop.”

Mikey followed his advice, picking something simple, easy to remember. “Revenge.”

Ray gave him a small nod, seemingly satisfied. “Good. This is your last chance to back out.”

“I want this sir. Please.” Mikey quickly replied without hesitation, his voice a soft whisper. He’d never wanted anything more in his life, he wasn’t going to back output now.

Ray rose from his seat to his full height, standing above him. “From now on you will do exactly as you are told.” Ray paused for a few beats, letting his words sink in. “Now, close your eyes until I tell you to open them.”

Mikey did so, his eyelids fluttering closed. He had no idea what to expect, didn’t know if should brace himself or not relax. He choose the latter, especially when there was the sound of something opening, or the rustle of clothing. Ray was, at the very least, changing his clothes. Mikey could hear the sounds of buckles and zippers and he swallowed, knowing that meant he was putting the boots on too. Some more sounds followed and Mikey was less sure what they were.

He wasn’t sure how long he had his eyes closed for when He felt Ray’s hand on his head, gripping his hair tight. “Open your eyes slut.” Mikey did so instantly and he gasped at the sight before him. Ray looked just like he did when he saw him. He wore a plain black t-shirt, which shown off his strong arms. The tee was at least two sizes to small, clinging tightly to his body. The leather pants covered his legs and Mikey swallowed at his thick thighs, at the noticeable bulge between his legs. Completing the outfit was those boots. They were just like the pair he owned, black with buckles as well as laces. “Well Micheal, what do you think?” He asked, tugging on Mikey’s hair so their eyes met.

Mikey was sure his mouth was watering and he had to swallow before he could answer. “You look so sexy sir.” Ray smiled and his fingers released their grip on his hair.

“Good.” A hint of amusement crossed his face, though he soon looked serious again. “Look to your right.” Mikey managed to tear his eyes from him to look over at the table beside him and he let out a soft groan. There, laid out in two neat rows, was a collection of ten sex toys. There was a collar, simple and black, next to it was a ball gag, the ball bright orange with noticeable teeth marks from use. There was a dildo made of clear purple rubber and Mikey guessed it was about 6 inches. Next was the paddle, simple and black. Finally for the top row was a black butt plug, about half the size of the dildo.

On the second row there was a chain collar, the links of them glinting in the light. Then there was a pair of cuffs, simple metal ones. Beside that was something small, made of plastic. Mikey wasn’t sure what it was, but it reminder him of a cup that sports players would use. There was a simple black blindfold and, lastly, a pair of clamps with sharp looking teeth. Mikey suspected that was all the sex toys with him. He couldn’t help thinking if he had more back home.

Once he was sure he had examined them Ray spoke up, voice even. “You will pick two of them that we will use today. You have five minutes to decide. If you don’t I will choose for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Mikey replied, taking a breath and looking over the items. Mikey bit his lip, not sure on the protocol, or if he was allowed to ask questions. “Sir, may I ask what this is?” He indicated the curve of plastic and Ray’s lips curved into a smile.

“That is a cock cage, a kind of chastity device. It locks around a guy’s soft cock and makes it so they can’t get an erection until it’s removed.” Ray’s tone was even as he explained what the device was and Mikey let out a soft groan at the thought of being at his mercy like that. Mikey actually considered it, before deciding not this time though.

“I’ve decided. The paddle and the chain collar sir.” Mikey nodded, certain and sure and Ray smiled. He collected the other items, putting them away in a simple drawstring bag. Something like that would be easy to hide, to tuck away somewhere. The bag was deposited on one of the seats, leaving three items on the table, the collar, paddle and a bottle of lube that Mikey hadn’t spotted at first.

Ray turned to face him, looking him up and down with a penetrating gaze. It made Mikey feel hot, his cock aching slightly in the confines of his pants. “You will strip naked and you will get on your knees.” Mikey nodded, his fingers instantly scrambling to work on his clothing. Thankfully he only wore two articles of clothing, anticipating this. He removed his t-shirt first, an old Smashing Pumpkins one that Gerard had got him awhile back, exposing the pale expanse of his chest for Ray. Ray had seen him topless before of course, but this felt different and there was a hunger in Ray’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before. Mikey hooked his fingers under the waistband of his sweat pants, pushing them down his slim legs to the floor. He nudged them to one side of his foot, then sank down to his knees before him. His cock ached between his legs, hard and needy.

Ray looked him over again, taking him in. Ray had seen him naked before to, it was impossibly not to over the years they’d spent touring together. He’d never seen him hard though and Mikey could see that’s where his gaze lingered. Mikey wondered if he should say something, do something, but he decided not to. 

“You look...” Ray took a breath, looking awed at seeing him like this. Mikey tried not to feel a little smug, his face his usual placid expression. Ray shook himself, grabbing Mikey’s hair hard. “You have been a bad boy Micheal.” His dominant side asserted himself and Mikey’s cock twitched between his legs again. Ray released him, grabbing the collar and draping it around his throat, clipping the link’s together so the metal was tight against his neck. Ray gave him a look and Mikey could see in his eyes that he was wondering if this was good. Mikey nodded and Ray gripped his hair again. “Do you know why you have been bad Micheal?”

“No sir.” Mikey replied, his voice soft as he met Ray’s gaze.

“You know exactly why.” He pulled his hair, hard enough to make his head tip back. Ray looked down at him, his expression hard, completely different from the Ray he knew. “You came on the bus during my alone time. You violated not just my privacy but the privacy of my...” He paused, searching for the right word to use. “My fuck.” His gaze narrowed at Mikey and he swallowed, feeling slightly nervous. Ray released his hair and slapped him around the face, hard enough to sting. “Apologise.”

“I’m sorry sir. I’m so sorry.” Mikey babbled, the words flowing from his lips like water. “I didn’t mean to and I won’t do it again, I promise sir.”

Ray regarded him and Mikey wasn’t sure if he was satisfied or if he should say more. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Ray cut him off. “You are going to make it up to me.” Mikey nodded wordlessly as Ray continued. “I am going to sit down and you are going to get over my lap, ass in the air and I am going to use the paddle on you.” Ray grabbed the paddle before he sat back down on the couch, leaving enough space for Mikey to climb up and get on him.

Mikey waited until he was settled and then he climbed on top of him just like he’d been ordered to, his ass up in the air. Mikey could feel Ray’s bulge press against his bare skin. Ray ran his fingers along the curve of his ass, stroking it gently. He let out a soft, appreciative sound and Mikey bit his lip. “Five times on each cheek should be enough to teach you your lesson.” 

Mikey didn’t get chance to process the words, as Ray bought the paddle down hard on his left cheek. Mikey cried out in surprise more than pain and he felt movement as Ray chuckled. He gave Mikey a moment longer, then did the same to the right one.

That was how it continued for the next few minutes. Ray would hit his left cheek with the paddle, then hit the right just as hard. Sometimes there’d be almost no space between them, other times the gap seemed to stretch out that for what felt like forever. Each hit went straight to Mikey’s cock, making him him ache harder against Ray’s thigh. During one of the longer gaps between blows Mikey wondered if it was possible to cum from being hit like this.

He didn’t get to find out, not this time. Ray set the paddle down beside him, a few inches before Mikey’s face. Soft fingers stroked against his heated skin and Mikey was certain his ass was bright red. He wasn’t sure if he should lean into the touch, so he just stayed still, taking deep, stuttering breaths.

“Ok?” Ray asked, his voice soft. This wasn’t the dominant Ray from a few moments ago, this was his friend Ray, wanting to make sure he was ok, that he hadn’t pushed too hard already. 

Mikey nodded, taking a breath. “Yes sir.”

He heard Ray exhale, a soft sound that he probably wouldn’t have heard if the bus wasn’t quiet. “Get on your knees now.” Ray’s dominant side was back, filled with confidence and an edge that made Mikey ache.

Mikey obeyed, slipping off him and onto the floor of the bus, shifting until he was kneeling. He wasn’t sure where he should look, so he bowed his head and looked towards the floor. 

For a few moments Ray said nothing, did nothing and Mikey wondered if he’d perhaps done something wrong. He soon pushed that thought to one side, realising that this was either part of the game or just Ray taking the pchance to look him over.

Ray shifted his right foot off the floor, raising up towards Mikey’s face. “Lick my boot you little whore.” Mikey swallowed and nodded, parting his lips and extending his tongue, licking at the treads of the boot. He’d never done anything like this before, wasn’t sure if he was doing this right, but he continued anyway. The boot was clean, so clean that Mikey suspected that Ray hadn’t worn them outside before. He licked over the sole of his shoe, dragging his tongue over it, until Ray moved his foot, changing the angle that was presented to him.

Mikey worked his tongue along the boot, licking over the buckles and straps. The taste of leather filled his senses as he ran his tongue over every surface of the boot. There was something about this that was oddly, strangely, relaxing. He felt centred, focused completely on the task at hand. Ray would occasionally move his foot, changing the angle of the boot again, giving him another surface to lap at.

When he was satisfied Ray set his foot back down on the floor, raising his right one for Mikey to lick at all over again. A few times Mikey looked up at him, making eye contact and Ray was enthralled. His eyes were tracking his every movement and that just encouraged Mikey to kiss the tip of the boot and every buckle in turn, to lick until the boot shone with saliva. 

Ray set the boot back down on the floor, his fingers threading through the chain around his throat, tugging at it until Mikey looked up at him. His lips were curled into a smile and he was clearly pleased. “Good boy.” His words sent a surge of pride to his chest and Mikey couldn’t help but smile back. “You may suck my cock.”

Mikey’s eyes went wide as Ray spread his legs and he was utterly enthralled by the way the leather cling to his thick thighs. Ray didn’t move, other than releasing the collar, so Mikey took that to mean that he should get to undo it. He bought his hands up, running his fingers along Ray’s thighs, up towards his crotch. He took a breath then let his nimble pull the zipper down to free Ray’s erection.

He wasn’t wearing underwear, but that didn’t surprise him and the sight of it caused Mikey to let out a little whimper. He was big, not that Mikey was surprised. Everything about him was, his lips, his hair, his thighs, it only made sense. It was a little intimidating though and Mikey wasn’t sure he could take it all without gagging.

“Take what you can.” Ray whispered, his voice soft and Mikey couldn’t help but blush a little. He probably told that to everyone in his position that, to put them at ease. 

Mikey nodded, wrapping his fingers around the base of his erection to hold it steady. He leaned in, extending his tongue and licking up along his shaft from just above his fingers to the head of Ray’s cock. Mikey took a breath through his nose before he parted his lips, taking him into his mouth. 

Ray’s wasn’t the first cock Mikey had in his mouth so he knew what he had to do. He took a few inches of Ray, then set to work. His tongue wiggled against the underside of his dick as he started bob on Ray’s cock. He kept his gaze on Ray’s face as he moved up and down, taking a little more of him with each downward movement. Ray was watching him intently, his lips parting whenever Mikey’s tongue caught a spot just behind the head of his dick. Once he realised exactly where that spot was Mikey made sure to always press his tongue against it, loving the sounds that Ray made when he did.

Every guy had a spot or two like that, one where if it was touched or licked just right it would make them moan just like Ray was now. Mikey was good at using his skilled tongue to find such spots and he hummed around him, his tongue mapping the curve of his erection. Another spot revealed itself, about halfway down his length and Mikey smiled when he found it.

After several minutes Mikey had managed to take around two thirds of Ray’s dick, which he felt quite proud of. Ray was letting out soft sounds of pleasure whenever Mikey’s tongue brushed against him' which went straight to his own dick, making it ache. Fingers threaded through the links of the chain, tugging on the collar, enough to make Mikey pull back off him. A disappointed whine left Mikey’s throat before he could stop himself and Ray chuckled above him.

“You have a choice slut.” Their eyes met and Mikey could tell his composure had faltered, just a little. “Do you want me to cum down your throat or up your ass?”

It was another choice and Mikey hadn’t expected to be given another one so soon. He knew that there were no wrong answers here, that Ray would be happy with whatever answer he gave him. He also knew it would probably something he needed to answer quickly. “My ass.” Mikey replied, voice more breathless than he expected. “Fuck my ass please sir.”

Ray smiled and he nodded, licking his plump lips. “Pass me the lube.” He released his grip on the chain and Mikey reached for the half empty bottle on the table and he handed it over to him. It was enthralling to watch as he popped open the cap, spreading the slick substance over his fingers. Those fingers that, every night, worked their magic on his guitar drawing out riffs like some sort of guitar god. The thought of those talented fingers inside him made him let out a moan and Ray chuckled again. His fingers, the ones that covered completely in lube, tugged on his chain, tilting his head so their eyes met. “Get into position, show me what a slut you really are.”

A low whine escaped Mikey’s throat before he could stop it and it made Ray break out into a grin as he released him again. Ray’s instruction had been vague and Mikey guessed that was so he could go onto whichever position he’d like. There wasn’t many options though. He could get on the table, lay on it with his legs in the air or over Ray’s shoulders. He could climb onto Ray’s lap, ride him like a pony. Or he could go simple, turn around on his hands and knees, getting fucked doggy style.

He went for the latter.

Mikey turned around, tearing his eyes from the gorgeous sight that was Ray Toro and he manoeuvred himself so that he was on all fours, his ass pushed up towards him. He wiggled it slightly, hoping it was coming off like the open invitation he intended it to be.

Ray chuckled and there was movement, the sounds of him rising to to his feet and moving to stand between Mikey’s spread legs. His hand found the curve of Mikey’s ass, pulling apart the cheeks to expose his opening. Skilled fingers circled around his ring and Mikey gasped when one finally entered him. Mikey’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt the slick digit enter him, filling him up. Ray worked his finger in and out, wiggling it slightly to work him open. A second soon joined alongside it, the pair of them spreading slightly when they were fully inside him, stretching him open.

For the next few minutes the room was quiet apart from the soft sounds of pleasure that left Mikey and the slick sounds Ray’s fingers made as they worked their magic. Mikey gasped again as he added a third and Mikey couldn’t help feeling like he was one of Ray’s guitars, the movement of his fingers making soft noises leave his lips. Every so often his fingertips would press against that spot deep inside and Mikey would gasp, his fingers clenching and then it was gone. 

When Ray finally fully withdrew his fingers Mikey let out a whine, long and low, his ass pushing back for them. It earned him a slap, which caught him off guard. “Such a little slut. Don’t worry you won’t be empty for long.” There was the sound of clothing being pushed down, followed by the sounds of lube being squeezed out.

Mikey didn’t turn his head but he could picture what was happening. Ray, pushing those leather pants down his thick thighs, slicking his fingers up again and stroking his cock, readying it for him. Mikey trembled slightly in anticipation.

“Ready for me slut?” Ray asked him and Mikey wondered if he’d seen, had misinterpreted it because there was a hint of the usual Ray in his voice.

“Yes sir. Please fuck me. I need it so bad.” It was true, Mikey couldn’t think of anything in his life that he had ever wanted more. He rocked his ass back for emphasis.

Ray chuckled again and then he was right there, his booted feet between Mikey’s legs, his hands pulling his cheeks apart again.”Such a pretty hole, all open and ready for me.” The head of Ray’s cock pressed against it, smearing extra lube against his cleft. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself, taking a breath and waiting. Ray pushed into him and it wasn’t at all like Mikey had envisioned it being. In Mikey’s head Ray had thundered forward, making him cry out as he filled him up. In reality Ray moved slowly, pressing his cock into him at a pace that was almost torturously slow. 

Mikey was gasping when Ray was fully inside him, his entire length stretching him open like he’d never been before, his balls pressed up against his ass. Ray dug his fingers into his skin, staying like that for a few long moments. “Fuck Micheal, you are so fucking tight.” Mikey heads feeling everyone felt tight to Ray at first, but he didn’t say it. He couldn’t find the words and wouldn’t have even if he could.

Ray started to move, keeping a hold on Mikey as he did. He went slow and steady, withdrawing until just the head was inside him and then easing back inside until he was back to being balls deep. It felt good, the stretch and the ache and the feeling of fullness, but Mikey wanted, needed, more.

Ray must have sensed that, as when he next pulled out he slammed back into him. “Is this want you want huh?” Ray growled out the words, thrusting back inside him, making Mikey’s whole body shake from the force of it. “To be fucked like a dirty little whore? Because that’s what you are Mikey Way.” Every other word now was punctuated by a harsh thrust, stealing the air from Mikey’s lungs. “You’re a dirty, filthy little whore. You belong down there, down on your knees, taking cock.” Mikey groaned, nodding mindlessly along until Ray grasped his collar, tugging on the chain so the links pressed up against his throat. “Don’t you?”

Ray stilled his hips, no doubt knowing it was the only way he could get a response. “Y.... yes sir.”

Ray chuckled, letting go of it again and he moved his hand around Mikey’s waist, his fingertips ghosting over his belly. “You have until I fill you up to orgasm slut.” And with that the thrusting resumed, only this time it was accompanied by Ray’s hand pumping his cock.

It was too much, especially when the head of Ray’s cock slammed into his spot, making him see stars and feel like at any moment he would collapse. He tried to speak, but anything that came out his mouth was a moan, or a groan, or some other wordless sound of pleasure. 

Mikey kept it together for as long as he could, but he soon cried out, his eyes squeezing shut as he came harder than he ever had before, not caring in the slightest that he’d spilled all over the floor of the bus.

“Good boy.” Ray whispered and a Mikey recognised it as the awed tone he usually reserved for when he saw his idols perform. Ray released his cock, shifting his hands to grip his sharp hips and he thundered into him. It was rough and desperate and Mikey guessed that he was close as well, about to paint his insides with his load. 

If he could Mikey would be begging for it. He could hear the plea in his head, one that his voice just couldn’t make. ‘Please sir, fuck, cum in me, fill me up. Please Ray. Please.... please...’

Behind him Ray let out a growl, low and guttural, slamming hard into him, his hands holding tighter onto him. Mikey could feel it, the wonderful feeling of having a guy spill inside of him. Ray’s growl was followed by a groan, then a soft, breathy whisper. “Mikey...”

He stayed inside him and Mikey could hear him take a few deep breaths. Mikey needed them too, panting softly to get his breath back. He spared a glance down between his arms, seeing the streaks of cum against the floor. “Fuck...” He whispered, the first word he could manage in what felt like forever.

Ray chuckled, easing out of him slowly, letting go of him as he did. “Such a good fuck.” Ray drew his fingers back along Mikey’s cleft, sinking them into him in a way that made his over sensitive body tremble. When Ray removed them, he parted his lips, fully expecting to get a taste of him. Instead he head a soft sucking sound and he turned back, his eyes wide as Ray sucking them languidly. If Mikey hadn’t just came he’d be aching right now.

Ray smiled, removing his fingers from between his plump lips and Mikey’s head was filled with fresh filthy images. He pushed them back, taking a breath. Later. Ray grinned at him, gesturing to the floor beneath him. “Lick that up, then I’ll remove your collar.”

Mikey managed to move enough so that the stain of his load was right in front of his face and he bent down, licking it all from the floor in slow strokes of his tongue. He was sure he’d not cum like that since he was a teenager and he felt a strange sense of pride from that. He soon finished up, shifting to sit before Ray. His pants were back on, covering him up like they had when this whole thing started. Ray smiled fondly down at him, reaching down and running his finger along the collar. “It suits you.” He licked his lips, unclipping and removing it from him. He returned it to the drawstring bag, along with the other toys and he pulled the string tight.

“Well, did it meet your expectations?” Ray asked, his voice amiable and Mikey knew that this was over. 

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah it did.” Mikey nodded, still breathless and he knew that he would be aching the rest of the day at least. It was worth it though. “That was amazing, thank you.” He stood up, slightly unsteady and he stretched his limbs out as Ray watched him with a smile. “Do you think we could... do it again sometime?” He asked a little uncertain because he wasn’t sure if Ray only did this with guys on a one off basis.

Ray looked at him, studying him carefully for a few moments. “Yeah. I’d like that.” Ray said, finally and Mikey smiled, nodding. “Now go either take a quick shower or get dressed. You can’t just stand around naked all day, especially since you just know that Frank will ask us to play something when he gets back.” 

Mikey nodded and grabbed a his clothes from where he’d tossed them, because he didn’t want to lose the feeling of what had just transpired. “Do you want anything?” He asked, gesturing towards the some kitchen area and Ray shrugged.

“Whatever you’re having is fine.” Mikey nodded, going to make them each a cup of coffee. He sensed that they would have to talk things over at some point, to work out exactly what their new situation would be exactly, but Mikey was content to just enjoy the afterglow. When he returned to Ray the bag was gone and Ray was back in his casual clothes, one of his guitars propped up beside him and he looked every bit like the Ray that he knew before all this. Ray Toro his friend, guitar god and bandmate and there was no hint that he was the guy that had just given him the best fuck of his life. 

Something about that made Mikey smile as he set their cups down taking the seat across from him, glad his bass was within easy reach as well even though he knew he’d not be able to play until at least he’d finished his drink.


End file.
